Meat
Meat, also called Pork Chop, Leg of Werewolf, Beef Jerky, Mutton Chop, or simply Food in some games, is a food item usually hidden in breakable blocks which can restore the player's health. Some games have large and small varieties of meat, which would restore different amounts of health. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Meat is the highest health-restoring food type in ''Symphony of the Night. There are a couple of other items that give as much HP as meat, though, including the Sushi (+100) and the Saturn-exclusive Delicious Meal (+75). ''Castlevania Legends Meat also appears in ''Castlevania Legends, which restores half of the player's health. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The New York Steak is a requirement for completing Wind's "Build Your Strength 2" quest. It can be found by breaking a ledge in the room before confronting The Creature or as a drop from a Gorgon. It restores HP +1,000, which makes it the best HP-restoring type of meat in the game. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair In ''Harmony of Despair there are two kinds of meat. Small meats are common and give 29 HP (Meat Strip) or reduce HP by that amount (Rotten Meat). Large meats (Boneless Ham, Roast Beef, Tasty Meat) are three star items that give 100 more HP, and also give a CON and/or STR boost. Most other food items that contain some meat in them also increase CON or STR. Item Data Gallery Artworks Meat CV1.jpg|'Pork Chop' from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect strategy guide C1 Food.JPG|Simon eating a Pork Chop, from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect strategy guide Meat CV3.png|'Leg of Werewolf' from the American Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse instruction booklet Meat Gb2.png|'Meat' from the Japanese Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge instruction booklet Small Meat CV4.png|'Small Pork Chop' from the Japanese Super Castlevania IV instruction booklet Large Meat CV4.png|'Large Pork Chop' from the Japanese Super Castlevania IV instruction booklet Meat CH.png|'Meat' from the American Castlevania: Chronicles instruction booklet Mutton Chop.png|'Mutton Chop' from the Japanese Castlevania: Bloodlines instruction booklet Cod offart41.jpg|'Large Meat' and Meat in a doodle from Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack Screenshots COD-Meat.jpg|'Meat' from Curse of Darkness COD-Large Meat.jpg|'Large Meat' from Curse of Darkness Trivia *Despite being referred to in some manuals as "Pork Chop", the sprite is often perceived as, or mistaken for, a roasted chicken or drumstick. *In most metroidvania games, Meat restores 29 HP. This references the word niku, or "meat" in Japanese. Likewise, the numbers "2 9" can also be read as niku in Japan. * In the episode "For Love" of the Castlevania animated series, during the fight between Dracula and Alucard, a meat dish can barely be seen hidden inside a piece of a broken wall; this is surely a funny nod to the fact that meat is often hidden in walls in most games of the series. **This little Easter Egg was actually part of a small contest held when the second season was released, where the first viewers to find it would receive a poster of the show. *This type of food item is humorously known among the gaming community as "Wall Chicken", with the term becoming so popular that it's now part of gaming culture worldwide and being frequently referenced among diverse forms of entertainment media. Part of the humor comes from the fact that: **It would be absurd that someone would store food inside of a building's structure or that it was used as a construction material. **It could remain in an edible state after a long period of time. **Even if this was the case, it would be all dirty and not advisable to be consumed in that state. *In the game Dust: An Elysian Tail, there's a health-recovering item called "Mysterious Wall Chicken", which as its name implies, is obtained by breaking certain walls in a nod to how similar items are often found in the Castlevania series hidden behind breakable walls. Category:Meat Category:Power-ups Category:Statistics Category:Healing Items Category:Adventure ReBirth Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Lament of Innocence Items